


Roses, Deforestation, and an Accordion

by vargling



Series: je suis amoureux de toi [1]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, i dont know!, just so you know, wes's voice is an accordion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vargling/pseuds/vargling
Summary: Wes has a gift for Willow, and it's more than anyone would expect.--First time writing something! And! It's! So! Short! Anyways here's to a rarepair with one post in the ship tag (falsely tagged because there's none of it in the work!!! I'm so sad?)





	Roses, Deforestation, and an Accordion

Wes had followed Willow out of their camp as usual. He stuck around the pyromaniac most days, following her out with a quick wave goodbye to anyone left in the camp. Today, Willow had grabbed her golden axe and woken up Woodie, planning on taking down and replanting a good portion of an evergreen forest not too far away. Wes had left on their heels, lugging his insulated pack full of snacks and his balloons. The walk to the forest was a bit lengthy, filled with Lucy rambling on to Woodie about how she itched for some good ole deforestation. Woodie frequently hushed her or scolded her for being mouthy around Willow, prompting even more banter between the two. When they reached the forest, Woodie carried Lucy off a little ways to get to work, their bickering voices fading as he disappeared deeper into the forest. Willow picked a tree close to where Wes had sat down, waving hi to him before swinging her axe into a trunk.

After watching Willow bring down a few trees and seeing Woodie appear again through a newly cleared patch of forest, Wes decided to get up and gather what he could to help out. He put his berries back into his pack for later, then began harvesting sticks and carrots around a pond. For a while he carried on, shoving grass and twigs and loose flint into his pockets, before stumbling upon what seemed to be a rose bush. Odd, as Wes hadn't seen any rose bushes out here before. The mime glanced over towards the forest, spotting Willow and Woodie yelling as a huge evergreen toppled over. Carefully, Wes reached into the bush and delicately plucked a rose from it. He slowly began to make his way back over towards Willow, peeling the thorns from the stem as he walked. When he deemed the stem smooth enough, Wes tapped on Willow's shoulder. 

"Oh!" Willow yelped, jumping and barely stopping herself from reflexively swinging her axe into Wes's chest. She inhaled, still in shock, looking up at Wes. "Oh, god, Wes. You scared me half to death! Did you need something? I brought some extra food if you're hungry."

The mime held the rose up for Willow to see, smiling brightly at her. Willow gasped and put her hand on her chest.

"For me?" she asked quietly. Wes nodded, handing the rose over. For a moment, Willow stared at the vibrant red petals and inhaled the sweet scent. "Oh, Wes... Thank you, I... really..." Willow stared up at the mime again, holding the rose to her chest. "I really love you!" she yelled. Woodie perked up from the next tree, eyebrows raised. Wes blinked, and Willow quickly realised what she had said. "I mean! I love it! I'm so sorry, oh, my god," she stuttered, voice raising as her cheeks reddened. Wes stepped forward and grabbed Willow's arms, looking into her eyes with a gentle smile. He cleared his throat quietly.

"J-Je t'aime," he whispered. His voice was rough and scratchy from years of neglect. Willow's face lit up and she stood up on her toes, throwing her arms around Wes's neck to hug him tightly. Wes folded his arms around Willow's waist, pressing a quick kiss to the top of her head, returning her hug.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry that i literally wrote this in 10 minutes in the little work text box where youre supposed to paste your work from like hours of expertly written shit on like google docs thats been beta'd like 6 times and edited over a period of a month this was so quick and just based off this cute comic i drew  
> this might turn into a multi-chapter kind of deal where each chapter's a different scenario. you know those, don't you? yeah you do. alright. maybe.


End file.
